1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a crack removal tool. More specifically, this invention relates to a crack removal tool which utilize EDM techniques and which are suitable for removing cracks which appear within conduits, nozzles and the like, such as are found in nuclear reactor related structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
During inspection of certain types of nozzle penetrations in pressurized water nuclear reactor heads, cracks may be discovered in weld areas of one or more nozzles. Access to these defects is severely hindered by the presence of thermal sleeves which are welded in place in nozzles and which prevent access with tooling. Accordingly, it is extremely difficult to effect repairs.